1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dry adhesive and a preparation method thereof, and more particularly to a red and green dry adhesive for stone adhesion and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stone as a decorative material for curtain walls have become increasingly popular. However, conventional cement wet-paving methods easily result in stone diseases such as water spots, rust, alkalization, etc., and due to the difference in the expansion coefficient between cement and stone, there also exist hidden dangers. Curtain wall dry hanging technology solves these problems to some extent and offers favorable market prospects for dry adhesives that exhibit good adhesion strength and weather resistance.
Currently, construction techniques for dry hanging of stone are done by various methods. These include a stainless steel anchoring method, a direct pasting method, a direct steel pasting method, a transition pasting method, and an anchoring transition pasting method, among which the direct pasting method and stainless steel anchoring method are the most widely used since the installation height of decorative stone is often less than 9 m.
For the direct pasting method, conventional adhesives merely emphasize strength, and the strength is usually low and the weather resistance is poor. Further, the color difference of components A and B of dry adhesives on the market are not visually significant, resulting in difficulty in visual mixing or an uneven stirring that results in an incomplete cure and penetration. Stone is a porous material and thus when incomplete cure components penetrate into the stones, the surface is stained, hard to clean and remove, and the stone loses its original luster.